Behind That Photo Shoot
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: Taking her one free hand into his, he brought it to his lips, "Thank you for worrying, Hime..." -Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side- -Hazuki Kei- Have a happy birthday, Kei! Try to read it, Minnasan? Review would always be much appreciated!


**Disclaimer**: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series are properties of KONAMI.

**Timeline**: Wednesday, May 4th on 2nd Season 1st year calendar haha. Really, I went out of my way to check that! It's public holiday, btw. Oh, and July 1st and 2nd, still on the same year. So, it was about a year after the graduation on 1st Love?

zzz

**Behind That Photo Shoot**

zzz

Every beginning of May, there were consecutive public holidays. Last two days, she had just sleeping in and did some studying. Her calendar still showing today's date in red, so perhaps she could go shopping?

Deciding to go out later that day, she planned to search for Tamami-_chan_'s birthday present. Well, it was still one month ahead, but who knows how will her study take turns? Even now, her study already kept her as busy as it could at the beginning of semester. So much for a first-rate university…

zzz

"_Kaachan_, I'm leaving!" she called out to her mother from the front door.

"Could you buy the usual liquid hand-soap, too? Our current is on critical point," answered her mother from inside the house.

"_Kaachan_, you're exaggerating!" she laughed, "Okay, I'll get it."

"Be careful on your way!" her mother called out.

"Yes. Now, I'm leaving!"

zzz

Shopping Mall was a large, well, mall on Habataki Park District. The place was famous for its boutiques and jewelry shops. It was a big mall after all.

There was a lovely pink apron when she was looking around. It seemed like a good birthday present for Tamami-_chan_. Well, Tamami-_chan_ was in cooking school and sure loved pink.

As she was still strolling around the Shopping Mall, the hand-soap already bought, she saw a figure she knows too well. He looked sleepy as usual. Seeing his outfit, apparently he was on a break in the middle of a photo-shoot.

She walked up to him quietly before calling his name, "Kei."

His sleepy eyes were slowly focused on her, "Hikari…?"

She smiled, "Photo-shoot?"

He nodded, "Shopping?"

"Looking around for Tamami-_chan_'s present and bought this hand-soap for the house," she showed her hand holding the hand-soap.

"As thoughtful as always…" Kei muttered.

"…hmm?" she wasn't sure what he said in a very low voice.

"No, it's nothing," a gentle smile formed on his lips.

She watched his smile and shrugged her curiosity earlier, "When will you be done?"

"…don't know. Nakajima-_san_ said he hasn't got any perfect shoot…"

"Oh… Will you be working until late?"

"…could be."

She looked at him worriedly. He smiled watching her face. Taking her one free hand into his, he brought it to his lips, "Thank you for worrying, _Hime_…"

A dust of pink appeared on her cheeks, "With the outfit you're wearing right now, the effect is multiplied…"

"…what is?" he asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing," she quickly answered, glad that he didn't clearly grasped what she said earlier.

"Hazuki-_chan_!" a male voice was heard. Kei turned to the voice.

"Thank you for your hard work today. We're finished," said a glasses-wearing man in his thirties.

"Ah, Nakajima-_san_… I thought you said…"

"It's okay, it's okay. I already got what I want," the man called Nakajima waved his hand, "And you could keep the suit you're wearing."

"Ah, yes… Thank you for today's hard work…" Kei answered bowing.

As Nakajima-_san_ was leaving, she asked, "Then, do you want to go home together?"

Kei turned to her, "I have to change first."

She smiled, "It's okay! I'll wait."

"Please wait for me, then," he nodded before disappearing to change.

While waiting for him, she took a good look around her. Some staffs were tidying up… Nakajima-_san_ was walking back and forth around them…

"Thank you for waiting…"

She turned to the voice, "Kei."

"Shall we go now?"

"Ah, yes."

"Then, come on," he said taking her hand. A tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

She smiled. _He held my hand again…_

zzz

It was now first of July. She was staring hard at her notebook. It was not that she didn't have anything better to do. In fact, she had _too much to do_ that she lost track of what exactly she needed to do. Really, so much for a first-rate university…

"_Neechan_! I'm coming in!" some knocks were heard. Before she said anything, her door already opened. Came barging in was her brother.

"May I sit? Here? Thank you, thank you. Ah, _Neechan_, you already have a boyfriend now. Somewhat Tsukushi feels a little lonely. Your brother used to worry about you. But now…" Tsukushi paused as he heard a tone followed by matching vibration, "Ah, could it be… Could it be?"

She took her cellphone from her desk. Reading the caller ID, she didn't immediately answer it. Instead, she was looking at Tsukushi.

"Ah, it is, isn't it? Hurry up answer it! Is it asking for a date? Eh, let's see… I could give you my research on dating spots so you could prepare wherever he takes you to. Hmm, this month…" as he realized the look she gave him, he regularly walked out of her room, "Ah… Ah, sorry, sorry. Then, take your time. Have a pleasant call. Hehe…"

She waited for the door to be closed with a click before answering the call, "Yes?"

"_This is me_."

"Kei. What is it?"

"_Are you free this Sunday?_"

She thought about all the assignments and reports she had. Perhaps what she really needs is to refresh her mind a bit, before facing the harsh reality and finish it like mad. Sometimes she wondered whether Kei have sixth sense. He always asked her in a somewhat good timing.

"There's nothing in particular."

"_Would you accompany me to the Shopping Mall?_"

"Sure. Should we meet up at Habataki Station around 10 AM?"

"_Okay…"_

"Umm, is there anything else?"

"_Don't work yourself too hard…_"

So, Kei really had sixth sense after all! …it didn't prove anything, though. She had better worrying about her reports than this.

"Yes. Thank you…"

"_Then, I'm hanging_."

"Okay."

"_See you tomorrow._"

zzz

The weather was nice that Sunday. She even had time to worked on her report a little before getting ready. _I have a date with Kei today_.

She left just in time with Tsukushi cheering on the background…

Though, when she arrived on the meeting spot, Kei was already there.

"Ah, did you wait long?"

"I don't mind waiting for you," he smiled subtly, "Let's go."

"Okay," she naturally took his hand. He didn't say anything, but his cheeks showed a tinge of pink.

A big banner could be seen when they entered Shopping Mall. Curious, she tugged him, "Is that from last time?"

"Hmm?" he looked around before realizing, "…ah, so the banner is put up starting July."

"So, it was for Bridal Collection? No wonder my heart did a weird leap watching Kei in that suit…" she said muttering the last part.

"Come on. Don't stare at the banner," he said, clearly didn't hear her last sentence.

When she caught a glimpse at the banner again, a shock was registering, "Ah! Is that my hand?"

He looked up to follow her gaze, "Ah, so this is what Nakajima-_san_ meant…"

"It was from that time, wasn't it? When you took my hand?"

"Nakajima-_san_ is famous of capturing what he wants anytime anywhere. Come on, don't look at the banner anymore," he said blushing at the last sentence.

_So Bridal Collection banner in Shopping Mall… had my hand in it._

zzz

**.Kazuya, Oct 16 '11**

Owari! Uwaaah, I worked in a rush trying to finish it on time. I'm sorry if there's any mistake. I'm not sure if my grammar is getting better since last time, either. And sorry if this feels random! I felt like writing it as I wonder about that Bridal Collection banner haha.

Anyway, for my dear Kei, have a happy birthday! Glad to meet you. Love you always.

Thank you for reading! Any correction will be welcomed. And classic review will definitely be welcomed!

zzz

**.Kazuya, Nov 07 '14**

As I was fooling around /?/ to write, it came to read my old fics and poof! It underwent some rephrasing! /.../ I hope it gave a better flow? /lol/ I don't even know, but the feeling is there? XD


End file.
